1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nickel base alloy for use as a turbine blade of a gas turbine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turbine blades of a gas turbine should provide extremely high strength at elevated temperature for withstanding the centrifugal force created due to the rotation of the turbine blade at an elevated temperature. In addition, turbine blades should afford high resistance to sulfurization at elevated temperature due to sulfur contained in the fuel. However, since strength at elevated temperatures and sulfurization resistance are imcompatible to each other, the prior art alloys of this kind seldom provide a combination of these two properties.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide a nickel base alloy having a superb combination of high strength at elevated temperature and high resistance to sulfurization.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following specification and claims in conjunction with the appended drawings.